


[Podfic] Footbridge

by sisi_rambles



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: For somebody who sees so much, Watanuki misses a lot.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Footbridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78830) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



Length: 00:18:21

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/xxxHolic/Footbridge.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/xxxHolic/Footbridge.m4b) (8.4 MB) 


End file.
